ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD: Una navidad perfecta
by Joy Hamato
Summary: ¿Como es la navidad con las tortugas? ¿Llena de amistad y sopresas? ¿Con una leccion al final? ¿Perfecta? Lo dudo... (perdonen el mal sumarry pero no busco hacer mucha historia) ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


**No puedo creerlo… ¡mi primer especial de navidad en Fanfiction! :D :D :D ¡CELEBREN CONMIGO! Bueno, este especial lo estoy subiendo en la mañana de Nochebuena, justo antes de que todo se prepare así que creo que ustedes, estarán muy a gusto con su familia así que lo leerán el 26 o 25 XD Oh, y saldrá mi OC, Verónica :D Ya, lo único que me queda decir es que va ser un musical y es recomendable que escuchen las canciones antes, durante o después de leer la parte. Sin mas que decir, ¡comencemos! :D**

_*Escucha ¨Not is Chrismas, without you¨*_

Navidad. Una de las épocas mas hermosas del año donde cientos de familias se juntan para estar juntos, comer la cena de navidad y abrir lo obsequios. Y en las alcantarillas no era muy diferente. Nuestras tortugas y su maestro habían aceptado reunirse con sus amigos humanos, Abril O'Neill y Casey Jones, en la casa de esta para celebrar la navidad. Los primeros en llegar fueron Donatello y Leonardo y ayudaban a la pelirroja con la decoración. Justo cuando terminaban de ponerle los últimos detalles al árbol, alguien toco la puerta. Leo se asomo por la mirilla y vio a Casey parado en la puerta. Sonrió ligeramente y abrió.

-Hola chicos,-saludo el pelinegro-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Lo estamos haciendo bien.-contesta Abril volteándose para ver a su amigo.

-Nos estamos preparando.-continua el morado. Casey lo mira confundido.

-¿Preparándose? ¿Para que?

-¡Para navidad!-contestan todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible de que su amigo no había recordado para que estaban ahí?

-¿Y porque están tan emocionados?-quiso saber el pelinegro.

-¿No estas emocionado? ¡La navidad ya a llegado!-dice Leo un poco extrañado de todo lo que decía Casey.

-Si… pero, es lo mismo todos los años ¿no creen?-el humano se sienta en el sofá a lado de Donatello, haciendo que se enojara ligeramente pues lo había separado de a lado de Abril.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo mismo todos los años?-pregunto Donnie.

-Pues si… la cena, el árbol… bueno, ustedes-miro a las tortugas-son nuevos pero… termina siendo lo mismo.

Abril entonces comprendió lo que quería decir su amigo. Le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo:

-Oh, ya veo, extrañas a tu familia ¿no?

-Pues… si… tengo otros familiares pero viven muy lejos de Nueva York.

-¿Y porque no los vas a visitar tu?-pregunto Leo.

Casey suspiro.

-El trabajo de mi mama es muy demandante y cas siempre llega tarde del trabajo.

Leonardo se quedo pensativo un rato. Volteo a ver a los demás y parecía que habían tenido la misma idea de cómo ayudar a su amigo.

-Pero, aun no es tarde para invitarlos.-dice Abril sonriéndole a su amigo.

-¿Por qué no les envias un mensaje de correo para decirles que te vengan a visitar en alguna otra fiesta?-sugiere el azul.

El rostro de Casey se ilumino al escuchar la sugerencia de sus amigos. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido eso?

-Es una buena idea chicos.-toma aire y extiende sus brazos-Ahora yo igual estoy emocionado.

-¡Como nosotros!-ríen las tortugas.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-dice la pelirroja tomándolos de los hombros.

o-o-o-o-o

_*Escucha ¨Va a nevar¨ de Luis Miguel o ¨Let it snow¨_

Leo y Donnie terminaban de decorar el árbol mientras Abril atendía una llamada con alegría. Después de unos minutos, colgó el teléfono y se acerco a los chicos cargando una caja de esferas que empezó a colocar.

-Casey acaba de llamar ¿saben que me dijo?-pregunto la chica emocionada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Leo.

-¡Su familia viene a visitarlo en Año Nuevo!-contesto Abril emocionada.

-¡Lo sabia!-dice Donatello levantándose-Navidad es el mejor tiempo para pedir deseos. Luego recordó algo y pregunto:-¿Ya tienen su lista de regalos?

Leo saca un papel de su cinturón y sonríe diciendo:

-Aquí esta la mia ¡estoy listo para ir por los regalos.

-Quiero regalarle algo muy especial a mi abuela este año, ella siempre es muy linda conmigo…-dice Abril.

-No te preocupes Abril, a ella le gustara todo lo que le regales.-le contesta Donatello. Leo recibe un mensaje en el celular y abre los ojos diciendo:

-Oigan, Casey dice que ocupa ayuda con la parte que le toco. El tiene que traer una parte de los regalos de ¨Santa¨-hace comillas con los dedos cuando dice el nombre del hombre rojo que trae regalos.-y no los ha terminado de envolver ¿Vienen?

-Yo si voy.-contesta Donnie-¿Y tu Abril?

La chica termina de poner la ultima esfera y corre a la cocina para ponerse un mandil verde con cuadros.

-No gracias, los demás pueden llegar en cualquier momento y necesito terminar algo.

Donnie se decepciono un poco pero no se retracto para no levantar sospechas.

-Bueno, pero deben apurarse.-dice Leo-El clima esta cambiando.-se puso las manos en la cara y sonrió-¿Creen que pueda nevar?

-No creo ¿no has visto como ha estado el clima últimamente?-dijo Donnie arruinando las ilusiones de su hermano.

-Espera un minuto,-dice Abril poniéndole el dedo en la cara-¿no dijiste que Navidad era el mejor momento para pedir deseos?

Donnie se puso la mano en la cabeza, tímidamente, recordando que en efecto el había dicho eso.

-Si, lo hice, jejeje.

-¿A si que…-dice Abril divertida.

-Ok, ok…-dice Donnie moviendo las manos sonriendo-¨Let it snow¨* jaja.

o-o-o-o-o

_*Escucha ¨Jingle Bells Rock¨*_

Las tortugas habían salido ya a ayudar a su amigo humano con los regalos de navidad y ella se había quedado a terminar algunas galletas de navidad. No era muy buena cocinando pero hacia lo mejor que podía. Mientras sacaba algunos de los ingredientes para la receta que planeaba hacer, escucho algunos golpecitos en la ventana. Abril se imagino quienes era y fue a abrir. Eran Mikey y Verónica con un plato hondo y cubierta de aluminio. El chico tenia una bufanda naranja con guantes del mismo color al igual que sus hermanos Leo y Donnie.

-Hola chicos.-saluda Abril, tomando el plato y dejándolo en el refrigerador.

-Hola Abril, venimos a terminar de ayudarte con las decoraciones.-dice Mikey.

-Si, pero parece que ya terminaste.-observa Verónica. Tenia un lindo abrigo rosa claro y guantes claro y bufanda mas oscuros.

-Bueno, Leo y Donnie me ayudaron con ellas pero ustedes pueden ayudarme con la comida.

-Aamm…-dice Verónica-tengo trece, no creo que pueda ornear un pavo, además, ¿Qué no de eso se iba Splinter?

Abril se rie y dice:

-No, ustedes me ayudaran con las galletas.

-De jengibre supongo.-dice Mikey con aire de sabelotodo-Soy un experto cocinándolas.

Vero tose ligeramente.

-Cof, cof, comiéndolas mas bien, cof, cof…

-¡Hey!-se quejo el naranja. La niña se reía y luego Miguel Ángel vio que tenia puesto un gorro de elfo y se burlo de ella.

-Hey ¿Qué onda con el sombrero de elfo?

Vero se dejo de reír y se quito el sombrero dejándolo en la mesa.

-Ups, se me olvido quitármelo. Veras, mis tios que se dignaron a acordarse de mi, me invitaron al festival de mi hermano y como no quería bailar, me puse el gorro de elfo. Fue la única forma de que se sintiera apoyado.

-Al menos saben que estas bien.-dice Miguel Ángel sentándose en una silla cerca de ahí.

-Bueno, es hora de mover a mi ayudantes de Santa.-dice Abril aplaudiendo.-¿Ponemos algo de música para ambientarnos?

-Si, pon Jingle Bells Rock.-contesta la niña castaña haciendo como que tocaba una guitarra imaginaria.

-Ok.

o-o-o-o-o

*_Escucha ¨Santa is in the roof¨*_

-Hola chicos.-dice la pelirroja viendo que Splinter y Rafa habían llegado.

-Hey, hiciste un gran trabajo con todas las decoraciones.-la felicita Rafa moviendo algunos calcetines de navidad que había sobre la chimenea.

-Ten cuidado con eso.-le advierte Splinter. No quería que una de esas decoraciones de fuera a caer en la llamas de esa chimenea.

Rafa asiente y quita las manos de los calcetines. Da un par de pasos en la azotea.

-Hey ¿no escucharon eso?

-Si, hay alguien en el tejado.-confirma Verónica sacando su tessen (¿Quién se lleva su arma a la cena de navidad? Solo ella)

-¡Quizás es Santa!-dice Miguel Ángel saltando.

O-O-O-O-O

_*Escucha ¨Santa Shake Santa¨*_

Los presentes bajaron por la escalera de incendios hasta el departamento de la muchacha, riéndose.

-No puedo creer que pensábamos que era Santa el que estaba ahí en el techo.-dice Vero, dejándose de reír para poder hablar con claridad. Todos llegan a la cocina, menos Splinter que se queda viendo la ventana.

-Si, ¿Cómo podimos creer eso?-dice Rafa tomando un baston de dulce del árbol y chupándolo.

-Ya se, debemos ser lo suficientemente grandes como para dejar de creer eso.-dice Mikey, un poco decepcionado pero feliz. Luego, llega Splinter con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Me creerían si les digo que acabo de ver a Santa bailando en el edificio de enfrente?-pregunta despertando la curiosidad de los adolecentes que corrieron a ver por la ventana. De repente, volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-se rie Abril.-¡Ese es mi vecino bailando vestido de Santa!

-¡Si Santa, muévete!-dice Rafa llorando de la risa. Splinter estaba feliz de que se rieran y a decir verdad a el igual le parecía bastante divertido. Pero, eso llego a su fin cuando vio que una mujer rubio tenia un latigo en la mano y con un vestido provocador. Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de eso y el mutante cerro las cortinas rápidamente, para no dejarles un trauma.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-se quejo Vero

-Si, era muy divertido.-replica Mikey.

-Me lo agradecerán.-fue lo único que dijo la rata.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Leo y Donnie llegaron con Casey y vieron que estaba nevando. Corrieron mas rápido para ir a decirles a los demás pero ellos ya estaban fuera, mirando atónitos la nieve que caia.

-¿Nieve?-pregunto Leo

-¿Es real?-pregunto Mikey tallándose los ojos.

-Claro que no, es artificial.-dice Donnie. Casey se agacho, hizo una bola de nieve y se la metió al caparazón a la tortuga genio.

-Pero se siente real ¿no?-se burlo el chico.

Luego, Vero por seguir el mismo juego, lanzo una bola de nieve a la cara del rojo.

-Y fría jajaja.-Rafa le contesto con una bola pero accidentalmente le dio a Leo. Este le hecho una mirada traviesa y quiso lanzarle una bola de regreso y le acerto a Mikey que reacciono de la misma manera que los demás. Cinco segundos después, todo el mundo se estaba lanzando bolas de nieve. Que suerte que no estaba su sensei, el se había quedado a terminar la cena si no, ya hubiera recibido un golpe en la cara.

-Ya… me canse…-dice Mikey tirándose a la nieve con una sonrisa.

-Yo igual…-le contesta Abril.-¿De donde abra salido tanta nieve?

-Me imagino que del cielo.-respondo Rafa con ironia.

-Oigan ¿Quién quiere hacer un muñeco?-pregunto Donnie.

-¡YO!-respondieron todos.

o-o-o-o-o

Después de media hora de estar afuera, Abril les dice que la cena estaba lista. Todos se meten y se ipian antes de sentarse. Cuando estaban cenando (un delicioso pavo, pure de papa, ensalada de fruta y bollos) Leo se sentía un poco mal. No físicamente pero sentía que estaban olvidando algo. Algo muy importante.

-Me la he pasado genial hoy.-dice Casey.

-Yo igual ¡esta ha sido mi mejor navidad!-dice Verónica.

-Si, ha sido genial pero ¿no sienten como si alguien faltara?-pregunto Leo.

-Veamos…-Mikey empieza a contar a todos pero el azul le interrumpe.

-No, osea, que algo esta faltando.

-A que te refieres ¡esta casa esta llena!-dice Rafa.

-A demas nos tienes a nosotros, a tu familia.-continua Donnie.

-Si pero… creo que nos estamos olvidando del verdadero significado de esta celebración.

-Yo se el significado:-dice Casey-regalos, decoraciones y diversión.

-No creo que ese sea-contesta Abril riéndose por la ocurrencia que tuvo su amigo.

-Creo que el significado es estar con tu familia y no tanto los regalos, joven Jones.-dice Splinter.

-Tiene razón sensei, ese es el verdadero significado.-responde Verónica.

-Oigan, hablando de regalos ¿ya podemos abrirlos?-pregunta Mikey poniendo ojitos de perro triste. El resto acepto, nadie se puede resistir a esa carita.

¨Ahora si es una navidad perfecta¨ piensa Leo levantándose de su asiento para irse a juntar con su familia. Después de todo, ese era el significado.

**FIN**

**No me salió tan perfecto como quería pero creo que se da a entender :D Espero que les haya gustado y les deseo una feliz navidad ¡BYE!**


End file.
